15 May 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-05-15 ; Comments *Peel mentions that by the time listeners hear this programme, he'll be at the Eurovision Song Contest in Brussels, Belgium, which he describes as a boyhood dream realised. *Peel said he nearly went to see Extreme Noise Terror perform last weekend in Liverpool with the Stupids and Electro Hippies, but didn't go, because he was too tired at the end and too depressed because of Liverpool failing to win the League football title. *Peel mentions getting the Lebanese Dabke Orchestra album in Germany, which he plays a track from on the programme. *Peel mentions hearing Screamin' Jay Hawkins I Put A Spell On You for the first time on Radio Luxembourg when he was a young lad. *Peel says he's been to Canada twice, both times to Niagara Falls, which he says strucked him frankly as a pretty dull place, not as dull as Sweden. *Peel mentions nobody has written to him, whilst working for Radio Bremen and thinks it maybe some people don't want to write in English, but says that he's got friends that can translate German if people want to write in that language. He also says if he could speak in German, he would do the programme in that language, and appeals to listeners to write letters to him. *Peel plays three tracks in a row from Dutch bands signed to the Ediesta label, which includes Eton Crop covering the Nightingales' Paraffin Brain. Tracklisting * File 1 * Gene Vincent: B-I-Bickey-Bi, Bo-Bo-Go *Extreme Noise Terror: Only In It For The Music (shared album with Chaos UK - Earslaughter) Manic Ears *Biz Markie Featuring T.J. Swan: Nobody Beats The Biz (12") Prism *Happy Mondays: Little Matchstick Owen (album - Squirrel And G-Man Twenty Four Hour Party People Plastic Face Carnt Smile (White Out)) Factory *June Brides: One Day (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Jerry & Sky: Sparkling Brown Eyes (v/a album - The Early Days Of Bluegrass. Vol. 3, New Sounds Ramblin' From Coast To Coast) Rounder *Great Leap Forward: Let's Jive While We're Still Alive (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *MC Shy D: Paula's On Crack (album - Got To Be Tough) Luke Skyywalker *Depraved: Agent Orange (album - Stupidity Maketh The Man) Children Of The Revolution *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (Extended Version) (10") Polydor *Lebanese Dabke Orchestra: ويلي ويلي Weili Weili (album - Dabke Made In Lebanon) Voice Of Stars *Laibach: How The West Was Won (album - Opus Dei) Mute *Scratch Acid: For Crying Out Loud (12" - Berserker) Fundamental *Go Go Lorenzo & The Davis Pinckney Project: Top, Bottom, Side & Rear (12") Polydor *Treebound Story: My Life's Example (7") Fon *'File 2' *Dub Sex: Tripwire! (12" - Dub Sex) Skysaw *D.J. Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: A Touch Of Jazz (Extended Re-Touch) (12") Jive *Talulah Gosh: Talulah Gosh (7") 53rd & 3rd *Great Plains: Martin Luther King And Martin Luther Drinking (12" - Before We Stop To Think) Shadowline *Screamin' Jay Hawkins: I Put A Spell On You (shared album with John Lurie - Stranger Than Paradise (From The Original Soundtrack Of The Film)) Crammed Discs *Ritzun Ratzun Rotzer: Hard To Be Old (12" - Screeching Hell On Vinyl) Ambassador *Skinny Puppy: Stairs And Flowers (12") Capitol *3 Mustaphas 3: Speed The Traktor (v/a album - Square Roots) Folk Roots *Liquid Generation: I Love You (v/a album - The Deadly Spawn) Bona Fide *Joe Arnold: Cooking Gear (v/a album - Kent Stop Dancing - The Sequel) Kent *Buy Off The Bar: Commie Come Back (album - It's Up To Billy) Ediesta *Gore: Love (album - Mean Man's Dream) Ediesta *Eton Crop: Paraffin Brain (12" - A Bundle Of Bucks (For A Dead Dog Is A Bargain)) Ediesta *2 Puerto Ricans, A Blackman And A Dominican: Do It Properly (The Original) (12") Grooveline File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-05-15A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-05-15B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:54:53 * 2) 0:55:25 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes